Conventional power switches are contact-operable only. With reference to FIG. 1 showing a block diagram of a conventional power switch 1 comprising a contact trigger mechanism 10 and a switcher 12. The switcher 12 operates, i.e., connects or disconnects a power supply, as the contact trigger mechanism 10 is triggered by a user contact. It is to be noted that the trigger mechanism 10 is a contact-operable only structure, which connects or disconnects a power supply by determining whether a metal touch point is contacted. However, the metal touch point is prone to wear resulted from prolonged friction, or even to poor contact due to metal oxidation.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that overcomes the drawbacks associated with the conventional power switches.